1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a physiological information monitoring technology, and particularly relates to a wearable device, a physiological information monitoring system, and a physiological information monitoring method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development in health technologies, there have been many wearable devices focusing on health care on the market. Such devices usually include a plurality of kinds of measurement circuits adapted to capture the user's physiological signals when the user wears the device and transmit data collected by using an application to a cloud server for further integration and analyses or display the data on a screen as reference of medical consideration, so that the user may be informed of his/her health status immediately.
Since it usually requires a long time to collect and calculate data in connection with physiological info illation, so as to more accurately reflect the user's physiological status, the measurement circuit in the conventional wearable device used for health care is usually designed to perform a physiological information measurement operation at a predetermined time interval, so as to cope with the needs of operating for a long period of time and avoid excessive power consumption of the wearable device.
However, in the measurement of the conventional wearable device, since the measurement interval of the measurement circuit is set in advance, the user is unable to determine the time point of measuring the physiological signal. Thus, if the user suddenly feel uncomfortable, the measurement circuit of the conventional wearable device is unable to measure the physiological information immediately.